The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, botanically known as Torenia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Dancat911.
The new Torenia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Torenia hybrida cultivar Dantopur, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,723. The new Torenia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in February, 2002 in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel since April, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Torenia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.